1. Field of the General Inventive Concept
The present general inventive concept relates to an optical disc reproducing apparatus. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a wall-mount type optical disc reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical disc reproducing apparatus reads information recorded on an optical disc such as a compact disk (CD) or a digital versatile disk (DVD).
In general, such an optical disc reproducing apparatus includes an optical disc drive that reproduces information recorded on an optical disc. Further, the optical disc reproducing apparatus is connected with an audio-video (AV) appliance such as a television or a speaker to output image or sound information, which is reproduced through the optical disc drive, through the AV appliance in the form of an image or sound.
Recently, the optical disc reproducing apparatus has a characteristic of slimness to improve the design thereof, so development for the optical disc reproducing apparatus has been conducted to reduce a space occupied by the optical disc reproducing apparatus. As thickness of the optical disc reproducing apparatus has been sufficiently reduced, demands for a wall-mount type optical disc reproducing apparatus have been increased such that the space occupied by the optical disc reproducing apparatus can be reduced similarly to a wall-mount type television.